Love Never Fails
by britata348
Summary: Everything from the past led up to this moment, when there is no longer "his" nor "hers" but only "ours". NarutoxHinata. Written for the "Marry me- NaruHina contest '10" at NarutoFan forums.


**Title: Love Never Fails**

**Author: Britata348**

**Beta: GoldenWingedPanda**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

**Summary: Everything from the past led up to this moment, when there is no longer "his" nor "hers" but "ours"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, it would be over already.**

Her eyes that normally could see everything now only saw one person, and she could only move forward, step by step, closer to him. Feet that felt like they were no longer attached to her, somehow moved in time with the flowing music surrounding the heiress's ears. Every step was a struggle, but she moved forward, clinging to the sturdy arm of the person next to her. Her pale-violet eyes closed, and she drew in a deep breath, knowing if she didn't do so, she would surely faint. She could feel blood rush to her face, overtaking her pale skin and replacing it with a pinker hue.

Hyuuga Hinata had good reason for this, for after all, she was the blushing bride.

When she and her father beside her reached the end of the aisle, the music stopped. A wise and assertive voice broke through the following silence.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" It asked.

"I do," Hyuuga Hiashi replied, letting go of his daughter's arm and placing a kiss on her warm cheek, before slipping into one of the pews.

The blond man now in his place gently took hold of her light hand and guided her onto the platform. Above it, a wooden arch painted white was covered in carefully placed and sweet smelling flowers. He couldn't help but notice that they were lackluster in comparison to the woman in front of him.

Hinata's midnight colored hair cascaded onto her shoulders and fell over in long, stretching curls. Pins adorned with pearls held her bangs away from her face, letting the man who was hopelessly in love with her lose himself in the lovely eyes looking up at him. The sheer veil still covering her face was not enough to hide the familiar blush dusting her cheeks, or the adoring look she was giving him.

Her white gown, laden with embroidered flowers and beads, hung delicately on her chest, gently hugging her pale skin before spreading out, reaching the ground and trailing behind her. A lavender band of satin stretched across her torso, and then flowed out at her back. At that moment, Uzumaki Naruto believed he was the luckiest man in the world.

Her eyes never leaving him, she took in the sight before her. Naruto's mouth was set in a smile, as usual, but one that radiated endearment and love; it was the smile that started appearing on him shortly after he fell in love with her, and it was only used when looking at her. She had to admit his whiskers looked as handsome as ever on his tanned skin. His hair hung by his ears, free from the headband he usually wore, and it resembled his father's, the fourth Hokage.

The expensive tuxedo he was wearing, bought by the Hyuugas of course, was white and black– except for the bright orange bow-tie hanging loosely around his neck. It was one of Naruto's conditions: he would only accept the tux if it had orange somewhere on it. The Hyuugas grudgingly agreed.

The voice once again spoke, but it seemed very small to the couple. Almost as if it was a tiny annoying buzz in their ear, but they knew it was important, and they had to listen. Or at least _try_ to.

"Hand in Hand you enter marriage, hand in hand you step out into the next world. The hand you freely give to each other, is both the strongest and the most tender part of your body.

"In the years ahead you will need both strength and tenderness. Be firm in your commitment. Don't let your grip become weak. And yet, be flexible as you go through change. Don't let your hold become intolerable. Strength and tenderness, firm commitment and flexibility, of such is a marriage made, hand in hand.

"Also, remember that you don't walk this path alone. Don't be afraid to reach out to others when together you face difficulty. Other hands are there. To accept an outstretched hand is not an admission of failure, but an act of strength."

Hinata didn't really know what happened, or how she was able to be in this situation, the one that she had always dreamt of as a girl. Some may have called it 'fate' or 'destiny', but Naruto had taught her long ago that those were things that didn't have a hold on _anyone_.

She couldn't say she was _happy_ Pain had attacked and destroyed Konoha years ago, but without that catalyst, Hinata wondered if she would have ever worked up the courage to confess her feelings to him. Without her confession, would Naruto ever think of her as more than just a friend on his own? Would he ever have asked her out on their awkward first date at Ichiraku's Ramen? Would he ever end up falling for her, and eventually propose marriage?

So many things resulted from a single rash action she had taken in the heat of battle, and she hadn't expected any of it. All Hinata expected when she made the decision to protect him, was to _die_. Instead, the decision led her to where she was now, standing in front of an altar being wed to her beloved childhood crush, Naruto Uzumaki. She could hardly even believe it.

Naruto was just as surprised at the situation. In the past it had never even crossed his mind that _Hinata_ might have thought of him romantically, let alone himself thinking of her that way. He had always liked her, and he had even considered her as one of his precious persons that he would do _anything_ for, but he never had given her a second thought when it came to_ romance_.

When he was pinned down to the ground, without hope of escaping and the sorrow of his pain already overtaking him, he couldn't even imagine anyone stepping in and helping him. No one could defeat Pain, and who would anyway? It was a lost cause. . . simply suicide, and he was the most hated person in the village. Yet, there was _Hinata_, jumping in to defend _him_, when no one else would. He couldn't even describe how he felt during those moments. The shock, the fear, the rage, yet underneath it all: the _happiness_. She uttered the words that no one had ever said to him before, the most powerful words one can ever say– "_I love you."_

Then the first person to love him, was gone– ripped away from his heart in the most painful way imaginable: death. When he thought of her love for him, he could only think of the pain that it brought her, and her apparent sacrifice. He blamed himself for what happened, and when he found that she was still alive, a wave of joy swept across his soul. Suddenly, tears had fallen down his cheeks. He hadn't lost her– but he couldn't fathom how would he be able to face her.

Time gave him the answer, and although he didn't return her feelings at first, he couldn't let her go and had to give her the chance she deserved. Naruto opened up his heart to Hinata, and over time, he gave it to her as well. He didn't love her because of what she did, or out of guilt, no, he loved her genuinely, for who she was.

The voice continued, stronger than before.

"_Love is patient–"_

Yes, love was indeed patient. Hinata knew this, probably more than most people. She had loved Naruto for as long as she could remember. Her love was an unconditional one. She didn't love him because he did or didn't love her, so she wasn't waiting for anything. She let him grow on his own, giving him the space he needed. She didn't force her love onto him, but let it be something he could be thankful for. Hinata did not wish for him to love her because she loved him, but because it was how he truly felt. She loved him, so she let him go, not tying him down with it. With her patience, her unconditional love was returned.

"–_Love is kind–"_

The love they shared was one that filled them both with happiness. Hinata wished for Naruto's welfare, and he wished for hers. When times were rough, they took comfort in each other, letting love heal their wounds. Their love was not a burden, but a blessing.

"–_It does not envy–"_

So, there might have been a _few_ times where Naruto had become overtaken with jealousy. Early in their relationship, small things like her talking to another man, or her making plans with Sakura, Ino, and Tenten would throw him over the edge, and he would overreact. Hinata saw this as a problem and confronted him about it.

'Naruto kun, let me be. Love me, but don't smother me, and above all trust me. My heart belongs to you, but I am not yours alone. My friends, my family, they all love me, and I love them too. I love you so much, but if that means I can't love others and be with them, then–'

Hinata didn't need to speak anymore after that, nor could she, as she wasn't capable due to the lips that pressed gently against hers. With her words, Naruto was able to understand and come to terms with the problem. The green-eyed monster never appeared again.

"–_it does not boast. _

_It is not proud, It is not rude–"_

They were happy because of their love, but they did not show it off. Their love was a private thing, something only the two of them shared with each other. They took into consideration the many people who were never able to find love, or had lost it. To flaunt what they shared would only be cruel to those people, not to mention annoying to others. Keeping it as their own, their love became more precious, and if possible, even stronger.

"–_It is not self-seeking–"_

Each act they committed with the intent of selflessness, for the sake of the other person's happiness.

"–_It is not easily angered. _

_It keeps no record of wrongs._

_Love does not delight in evil,_

_but rejoices with the truth.–"_

They were never perfect, but they always tried to be the best they could be. If a mistake was made, it was most certainly not ignored, but it was not the cause of resentment either. When such faults were found they confronted them, braving whatever hurts they brought, for without acceptance of each other's frailties their love would not be true.

"–_Love always protects, always trusts,_

_always hopes, always perseveres. _

_Love bears all things, believes all things,_

_hopes all things, endures all things._

_Love never ends._

_**L o v e N e v e r F a i l s.**__"_

Hands clasped together tighter when the verse finished, and gazes were still locked on each other. If you asked either one of them about what happened after those words, either one could tell you every single detail. Each breath that was held and let out, each minuscule movement the other undertook. They could recall when their vows were recited with tender confidence, and when they slipped their respective rings onto their beloved's hand. Every tear and every second was etched into their minds, never to be forgotten.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife." Those were the words that claimed them to one another for eternity. A bond that would never be broken, and always cherished. They were now tied together, not only legally or spiritually, but by their own promises of a lifetime.

Usually following those words was a familiar phrase, but it was not needed for Naruto and Hinata. The young man had already swept his bride into his arms and his face was pressed to hers for their passionate kiss.

The music that before was a slow paced formal tune suddenly sped up and turned into one of celebration and rejoicing. Ending their heartfelt kiss Hinata, still in her husbands arms, kicked off her delicate shoes (much to the surprise of her father and the other Hyuugas) and gave her husband a knowing wink. In a blink of an eye, the number one, hyperactive, knuckle-headed ninja ran down the aisle with his new wife still in his arms and out of the church.

Once he reached the bottom of the grassy hill that held up the building Naruto released his new bride, and set her down lightly. With tears of happiness falling down their cheeks, they embraced in front of the now setting sun. Their faces leaned toward each other and their eyes met once again.

Naruto spoke softly. "I love you, Hinata,"

"I love you, Naruto," Hinata replied.

"Here and now–"

"–Always and–"

"–Forever."

With that, the distance between the two of them closed as their lips met for the second kiss of the many that were to follow. . .

. . . and they lived _Happily Ever After._

FIN

**A/N:** Yay! It's finally finished, my FIRST NaruHina fanfiction :) I'd like to thank the NaruHina FC on NarutoFan forums for being ever so inspiring, and holding the contest that enabled me to write this. I wont even be sad if I don't win the contest, because writing this is satisfying enough. Winning would just be an added benefit, along with reviews.

Also, for help with the details of a (western) wedding ceremony, I used about(dot)com. There I adapted what the "voice" would say from many examples :) So I cannot really take credit for those.

Also, thank you to the Bible for providing the beautiful verse that is 1 Corinthians 13:4, because even if you aren't Christian, it most certainly describes the essence of what love truly is.

And last, but certainly not least, thank you GoldenWingedPanda from NarutoFan forums for editing this and making it better than I could've achieved :)


End file.
